


Early Mornings

by Lilbulbdefensesquad



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbulbdefensesquad/pseuds/Lilbulbdefensesquad
Summary: In Launchpad's opinion, waking up next to your boyfriend has got to be one of the best ways to wake up





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having trouble writing recently, so I dusted off an old gypad drabble that's been sitting in my drafts for a while. Short and sweet with self-indulgent fluff

Waking up with Gyro in his arms was a new experience. Sure, they shared a bed, but Gyro usually got up way earlier than him. Or sometimes just didn’t bother sleeping at all. And even if his boyfriend was still asleep when Launchpad got up, Gyro was a really restless sleeper. Launchpad was used to seeing Gyro on the floor, or sprawled weirdly on his side of the bed, or, due to the chicken's tendency to sleepwalk, in a different room entirely.

So, all in all, opening his eyes to see Gyro snuggled against him is a bit strange. He blinked down to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, Gyro was still curled against him, beak open and snoring slightly.

Launchpad carefully draped one arm over his boyfriend’s waist while the other moved downward from its position above his head, settling his hand in Gyro's soft hair feathers. Gyro’s legs were entangled with his and he could feel them moving against his as he pulled the smaller man closer to him. Gyro made a small noise at the movement, but quickly slid back into the throes of sleep.

The pilot wasn’t tired, so he took the opportunity to just watch his boyfriend. Gyro looked so relaxed when he slept, the stress lines in his face much less prominent. His normally neat white hair was mussed up and sticking out at random intervals and the fluffy feathers Gyro tried hard to contain during the day poofed out, giving him a kind of cloud-like look. One arm was tucked under his head, being used as uncomfortable makeshift pillow. The other was curled around his chest, obscuring the words ‘Calisota Tech’ emblazoned in white against the dark green of his shirt. He twisted a bit, unconsciously rolling closer to Launchpad.

Minutes (or maybe longer, Launchpad couldn't see the alarm clock from this position) later Gyro woke up. He cracked his eyelids open and peered at Launchpad, eyes not completely open yet.

“Morning,” Launchpad whispered, because being loud and breaking the quiet tranquility just felt wrong somehow.

“Mmm,” Gyro hummed absently, still not fully awake. His eyes were still glazed over with sleepiness. Launchpad moved the hand still entangled in Gyro's hair down, cupping the chicken's face. He pressed a sleepy kiss to the other's beak before pulling away and resting his forehead against Gyro's, smiling at him.

From this vantage point, he could see every detail of Gyro's face. The scar under his eyebrow, a leftover from one of his more destructive inventions; the green speck in his right eye, marring the hazel around it; the slightly discolored patch on his beak from when he had cracked it as a kid.

Gyro started to doze off again, eyelids slowly drooping like he was moving through syrup. Launchpad gave Gyro another brief kiss, making the scientist's eyes slide open again. Gyro returned the kiss and then deepened it, slightly clumsy from tiredness. They broke apart again, and Gyro buried his head into Launchpad's shoulder.

“We should probably get up,” Gyro said, voice muffled.

“I’m alright here as long as I’m with you.”

A beat.

“. . .it's too early for you to be this sappy.”

“It’s easy when you've got a super awesome boyfriend,” Launchpad said. Gyro pulled away from Launchpad enough to look him in the eye.

“That. That right there is what I was talking about. I’m barely a person right now and you’re just being incalculably sweet.”

Launchpad grinned at the compliment and pressed his beak against Gyro's for another kiss, cutting off the other's mumbled “I love you.”


End file.
